Exhaust valves are used in exhaust components to control exhaust flow rate. Exhaust valves typically include a valve body that is located within an exhaust flow path defined by an exhaust component. The valve body is moveable between a closed position where at least a substantial portion of the exhaust flow path is blocked by the valve body and an open position where blocking of the exhaust flow path is minimized.
The valve body is fixed to a shaft that is supported by bushings. An exhaust valve spring is used to apply a torsional load to the shaft to bias the valve body toward the closed position. One disadvantage with this traditional configuration is that exhaust gas can leak along a path formed between the shaft and the bushing.
Thus, there is a need for a spring and shaft configuration for an exhaust valve that can bias a valve body in a desired operational position in addition to eliminating any exhaust gas leakage.